warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Categorization
Thoughts expressed on Categorization to date. For example for tyrant cards, do we want to add any of these categories: *Unique * Universal (Heals, Rallies any faction) * Anit-Faction * Pro-Faction (for those cards that only target X faction or Heal/Rally their own faction.) * Do we want to Split up Heal/Heal All? I noticed that a few cards are listed as Unique in the template... is this where it is suppose to be? Might have to add the cards not templated appropriately to the TDL. Shadowmaru 06:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : Good question and good thoughts. There are several Unique units in War Metal as well. When one thinks about it, generally all Commanders (at least in War Metal) are Unique - meaning you can only hold one of them. If I am not mistaken all Legendary Cards are Unique, and certain other units are. When listed on the cards in the game Unique preceeds the Faction. I've been thinking about whether that should be listed on the Card Template we fill out since it is clearly marked on the card image itself. '' : ''I definitely like the idea of categorizing by Heal, Rally, and anti/pro-Faction targeting skills. I think that these could easily be a subcategories of Deck Building or Tyrant Cards. It would give the person who is looking for specific card skills a group of related cards in a compact list. Another idea to toss around might be to make a page with a list that gives a quick comparison (similar to Commanders, Assault Units, and Structures pages of War Metal). Refiner 06:36, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Awesome, I will add Unique, Universal, Anti-F, Pro-F when I do my next categorizeation spree (is that what we want to actually call it? Pro-Imperial? maybe we can brainstorm. I'm a bit off atm. lol) . Currently I am going to do a bit in deckbuilding, but its good to have it set. (Yeah, legendary cards are unique, and if it has unique preceding its faction. : Shadowmaru 07:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : I'll make a Categorization Brainstorm page for us. Refiner 07:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thinking about the pro/anti-Faction cards, there could be 8 categories - if all eight would be needed. I'm thinking that the Unique category will also carry the War Metal Units unless we separate them: *Tyrant Unique *War Metal Unique Refiner 07:36, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice page! So in that "vein" should we tag it as War Metal Aerial Units/ Tyrant Flying (or as us authors already take that as a given and it doesn't need to be explained, because its not going to be linked/associated like the others?) sorry its kind of a silly question. I just wanted to contribute to the page. lol Shadowmaru 08:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually if gives more reason to separate the Aerial category, and others since there will be some units not common to both. No silly questions, just silly answers ^.< Refiner 08:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) With the discussion about the TyrantCards template, Flying, Robotic, and Armored "categories" in Tyrant fall under Abilities. This will be addressed with Ryo's template revision proposal. The War Metal categorization of these classes can also be resolved through the updating of the War Metal templates to the same standardization. Refiner 08:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Brainstorming Closure? Since the Revisions to the TyrantCards template addressed most of these Categories, this topic may become a candidate for closure if there are no other categories of interest are needed. Similar revisions to the War Metal unit templates will be forthcoming, thus allowing automatic categorization when using each template. If there is anything else to be added here, feel free to add your thoughts. Refiner 21:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC)